


Another Episode of Random Mysteries

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Mystery Stories, Pun names, YouTube, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: Welcome back friends, believers, and skeptics. Today we’ll be talking about the case of a missing movie star. Lou Jitsu was in a plethora of movies in the 80’s where he would defeat villains and save the day with his martial prowess, but even his skills, and famous face couldn’t keep him from vanishing into thin air.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Another Episode of Random Mysteries

“Welcome back friends, believers, and skeptics. Today we’ll be talking about the case of a missing movie star. Lou Jitsu was in a plethora of movies in the 80’s where he would defeat villains and save the day with his martial prowess, but even his skills, and famous face couldn’t keep him from vanishing into thin air.” Ruth said, hands folded in front of her, well pit together with her long, dark hair in a messy bun. She pulled a picture of Lou Jitsu out of the folder on the desk she and Ally sat behind and threw it down in front of Ally. Ally looked down, and grabbed the picture, turning it over in her rough hands.

The camera cut to show the picture. Lou was in a jumpsuit, that was half off him, tied at the waist, and a black undershirt. He was posing with several other actors and stuntmen, all smiling, their arms around each other's shoulders for a moment before cutting back to Ruth and Ally.

“So, Ally, I assume you’ve seen a movie of his or two?”

“Uh, maybe. Probably just part of it on TV. I might look some more up though because he’s pretty easy on the eyes.” Ally says, rubbing the back of her head and ruffling her short, blond hair.

“Right, well, he was in dozens of movies. The studio was really pumping them out at the time and apparently the shooting schedules would overlap and run into each other a lot. Still looks like he was having fun though. He was known for a flashy sense of style, both on camera and off.” The camera cut to seval more pictures of Lou jitsu in various jumpsuits and flashy, perhaps even tacky outfits “and he apparently fell in love several times on set.”

“Am I allowed to call him a thot? In love a lot, those outfits?”

“I mean, I guess, but he’s still missing so..”

“Right. Maybe considered rude.”

“Moving on. He was in the middle of shooting a new movie when he suddenly vanished.”

“What happened to the movie?”

“What?”

“I dunno I just always wonder.”

“You’re so weird. Not the point.”

“Fine. Okay so he up and vanishes.”

“Yep. So here’s what we know. They couldn’t find any credible enemies or threats that anyone knew of. No ransom was ever asked for. No body was found. Lou Jitsu just vanished off the face of the earth.”

“This is off topic. But. Lou Jitsu huh?”

“Yeah, obviously a stage name.”

“What was his real name?”

“You’ve gotten there before I could. So. We don't know.”

“What do you mean we don’t know?”

“Well that’s what everyone called him, off screen as well as on, apparently. So that’s what we have to go on.”

“How has nobody tracked down his name? I mean they had to be writing the checks to someone.”

“Well we don’t have that information, and whoever was signing the checks never said anything.”

“Pretty mysterious. So a guy with a fake name vanishes off the face of the earth.”

“Right, so here’s what we know. The day he vanished he had gotten picked up by a car, the driver drove him to pick up his girlfriend.”

“Oh a girlfriend. What was her name?”

Ruth grinned at Ally and shrugged.

“Oh come on, why does no one know anything?”

“Because if they did we wouldn’t be talking about this.” Ruth said, snidely. “Now the driver took him and his girl to a restaurant called on the green. He dropped them off and was supposed to come back a few hours later to get them, and when he did- no one.” She said, gesturing with her hands, wiggling her fingers.

“Okay anyone say they see anything.”

“Apparently he didn’t pay his bill and no one saw him leave.”

“No cameras?”

“No, not at the time.”

“Quite a conundrum, that.” Ally said as she scratched the back of her head and sipped her water.

“So, no body, no blood, no ransom note, no Lou Jitsu.”

“Here’s what people remember, some of his friends and coworkers say he was going to ask the girlfriend to marry him. Apparently he had a blow out with some old dude on set once or twice, like an old dude that came looking for him. A few people say they heard the old guy call him a different name and sources disagree. There’s a debate on if the guy called him Soshi, Hoshi, Yoshi, or Moshi. Since moshi moshi is hello that’s probably not it, but I guess we can’t prove that.”

“Okay, okay. So do people thing the old guy and the girlfriend were in on it or?”

“Well here’s a few theories. 

1\. That Lou Jitsu proposed to the girl, and left the spotlight, went off under his real name, went back to Japan, you know just dropped Hollywood. But he was in the middle of a new movie and leaving the car he told to pick them up seems off. But maybe she really didn’t want to be in Hollywood. 

2\. That she killed him, so he didn’t have a will, and it wouldn’t really make sense to be for money, but maybe he was leaving her, or cheating on her, or maybe she was just nuts.

3.That she rejected him and he killed himself.

4\. That she kidnapped him.

5\. He went back to Japan, for some other reason.

Now this old man could be in any of these, he got him to go back to Japan, he was isnsisting that Lou should, or should not marry the girl, that he was behind the kidnapping. That sort of thing.”

“Well no note seems off for killing himself, especially if he just started a new movie. No ransom for kidnapping.”

“So apparently his bank account was accessed after he disappeared.”

“Oh! Well that sounds like the first one then. Case solved.”

“It was over a decade after he was last seen.”

“Huh.”

“In New York, on the opposite end of the country.”

“Oh, the big apple? Hell of a place to disappear to. How about this. He got married, ran off with this chick, a decade later she divorces him and he has to go get his money. Boom. Solved. I solved it.”

“Hold on there is one more theory.”

“I swear to god if you say-”

“Aliens.”

“Shut up.”

“No, he just vanished, and a decade later his bank account is tapped. It was aliens, they had him and let him go.”

“What could they want with him for a decade?”

“Hey we agree, he’s hot, what wouldn’t they want with him.”

“So he was taken by aliens because they wanted his ass?”

“Why not?”

“I’m ignoring this. So decade after he vanished is?”

“13 years ago, give or take.”

“The account get accessed a lot or?”

“Irregularly.”

“So sounds like theory one unless you have something else.”

“Well. Some people, not everyone. BUt some people say his ghost is still there, on the green, and you can see him, waiting for a table.”

“That’s almost worse than the aliens idea.”

“But the real question” Ruth looks right at camera “is what you think, send us your thoughts for our viewer response episode and maybe we’ll read your theory!”

“Or don’t, this one is obvious, talk about what Lou Jitsu movies I should watch instead.” Ally said.

“This has been T .Ruth Seeker.”

“And Ally N. Sareal.”

“And this has been another Random Mystery.” They both spoke together.” The video paused, the last frame of both hosts pointing at the camera was frozen on the projector screen. Mikey and Leo glanced at Splinter.

“I really want to know who has been seeing my ghost.” He said, chuckling. “And what a thot is.” He looked to his sons for answers only to find both already backing up and leaving the room.

“Wait, come back and explain that to me!” Splinter said, jumping up to follow after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Splinter was famous and just up and vanished I bet there are whole internet forums dedicated to talking about the mystery.


End file.
